


Fading Hesitation

by arobynsung



Category: Charmed
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Spoilers, original timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-20
Updated: 2010-03-20
Packaged: 2017-10-08 04:16:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/72601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arobynsung/pseuds/arobynsung
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It would be so easy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fading Hesitation

**Author's Note:**

> References and set at the end of S6E10 (Chris Crossed).

The memory of pain from Bianca's hand leeching the power from his core lingered like a scratchy blanket; one he couldn't afford to throw away. It reminded him of what he fought for, and what he stood to lose should he fail. What he'd surely lose should he succeed.

Chris stood at the doorway, his big brother looking curiously up at him from his cot. He remembered all the times he'd secretly orbed in to the baby's room in the middle of the night, blessed athame in hand.

It would be so easy.

That thought used to scare him- a man who could kill his still innocent baby brother was no better than the Wyatt who crushed the world of his future. Right now though, he remembered Bianca's eyes losing their light, the cold feel of the diamond ring returned. Chris was no longer scared.

"If I can't save you, I swear to god I'll stop you."

**Author's Note:**

> Last line taken from actual Charmed dialogue.


End file.
